Drew
by Jywy
Summary: Drew, a totally misunderstood camper at camp half blood. Drew's POV. -ON HOLD-
1. The beginning

**Warning: This story is probably more of a strong T rating. Maybe, maybe not, because I'm a really picky person when it comes to ratings, so for some it might not be that bad. I have seen worst T's but I have seen MUCH lighter T's so I have no idea. **

**It's the Lost Hero! But in Drew's POV. And MUSHROOMS! Oh, that had nothing to do with this story… **

**or does it?**

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**( I actually didn't plan (or plant) any mushrooms in the story…yet) **

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus! *long nose* I do I do! *Nose becomes longer than Empire State building* What the… TERMITES IN MEH NOSE? Whaaaa, they work for Rick? O_O FINE! I don't own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus! Now termites, get out! *squeaky noise form termites* What? What do you mean you actually don't work for Rick? YOU~~~~~~~ D: **

**^ Random awkward disclaimer O_O **

Drew's POV

There always seem to be someone to remind you of all the stupid things you've done when you were young. In my case, that would be Derek Whittle. That child of Hermes always seems to be ready to tell those stories. I know I have charmspeak and all that, but they don't always solve your problems. Because he knew me well, it takes more effort to put him to sleep or make him go away. It took all my willpower to calm myself and not lose my temper. Playing cool, sounding like you know better, and pretending. A lot.

Welcome to my life.

What could be so embarrassing about Drew Poo the beautiful perfect? (Yes, I know I am)

Second grade:

I'm seven, and definitely not popular. I was the little geek. In case you haven't known, I look Asian. Am I Chinese? Japanese? Korean? Well, I never knew. I never knew my parents; much less my mom would be the all mighty goddess. I was just kicked around in foster care.

Anyway, if I look Asian, I just _must _be Chinese. Or "China".

"Are you China?" some girl asked.

"Am I China?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You look like China." She stated.

"I don't think I'm China." I replied.

Yes, I was a confused little second grader, but I mean, I knew the difference between "China" and "Chinese", but I don't know! I was young back then!

"Of course she's China!" Derek laughed. He stretched his eyes to be "China" and chanted "Chang Chang Mang Pang!" Not that I knew what it meant…

Everyone around us copied him. They asked me how to say their names in "China". Like I knew. There wasn't any "Ni Hao, Kai-Lan!" back then.

Hey, it was a really frustrating moment for a second grader!

Derek was in my class again in fourth grade. Of course now people knew the difference between "China" and "Chinese" but there will be always some immature kid stretching his eyes and people chanting fake Chinese around me. I mean, I thought this should be getting old. I mean, you've seen an Asian kid so move on! But no, they asked me how to say all these words like "Chicken" or "Butts" (they asked those the most) in Chinese that I really don't know. I don't know! But they keep asking.

Then once, I was walking up to the popular girl in fourth grade in the playground. She was Tess. And no one said anything offending to her. All our little young eyes could see was being popular and awesome like Tess.

And she had a group of fan girls hanging around as "friends". They gossiped a lot. And all my eyes could see was being in the group. Maybe people would leave me alone about the Asian business.

But as I walked up, I heard Tess say

"I just_ hate _Asians, you know? They always seem to be so geeky and not cool."

"Ya, a waste a space!" another girl added.

They went on. Tess never saw me behind her, but her fan girls did and they're eyes sneered at me.

And I believed them.

I hated being left out. Who wanted to be the yucky kid not worthy to be in their presence because of her race?

_I going to be popular, _I thought. _Then they will respect me, I will be loved, and no way can I be made fun of. _

6th grade:

I was scared because of my new sudden bold outfit.

I wore a white tank, with a little black jacket over it, a navy blue short skirt but long enough to fit the school dress code. I had silver hoop earrings and my black hair was curled in ringlets. My lips had multiple layers of different lip gloss and my eyes were out lined with black eyeliner and my eyelashes were heavy with dark mascara. My eyebrows were waxed and my nails were perfectly manicured (except for one little spot). Silver dangle bracelets hung on my left arm. I carried a plaid stylish bag over one of my shoulders.

I had everyone's eyes on me. I felt like a stray raccoon with ticks 'cause my clothes felt so weird and my make up was such a nuisance.

It felt weird being looked at. But I smiled brightly with fake confidence.

After that, everybody wanted to be my friend.

Who wouldn't? I was smart, beautiful, and I spoke some French. I dated all the popular guys. I gossiped a marathon with the girls. Drama was my middle name. I was addicted to all the attention and I would do anything for more.

I was popular.

But I was oblivious to all the whispers and gossip about me behind my back.

Derek spotted me in the hall one day and smirked. I put on the most sticky-sweet smile I could muster.

"Hey Derek." I giggled, as if he never made fun of me ever in the past.

In a loud voice, as if announcing it to all in the hallway, he replied "Asian brat, so you think you can become popular? Seriously? There is no such thing as a popular, cool Asian girl. All they do is cheat! No one likes you, bitch."

"Ya," his friend added, "you whore!"

Laughter echoed the hall, not just from Derek and his gang, but from everywhere.

He bumped hard into me, with his friends sneering, they walked away as the bell rang. I was late to class but I couldn't care, my confidence being grinded away.

Derek suddenly disappeared in the second semester. No one noticed, but I wasn't complaining.

The straight D's on the report card mocked me. "D is for Dumb, D is Drew!" They seemed to say. I might be imagining it, but are the teachers calling on me for more stuff than usual? On things I haven't even learned? "Pick on the Asians!" They're actions seemed to say. They should know everything. And if they don't, let the whole class laugh!

In math class, I asked some of my class mates around how to do the math problems because I didn't understand it.

"I don't know." They tell me, as they already answered many problems. Or "Why didn't you listen?" or they ignored me.

So I raised my hand.

The teacher never came.

Instead, she went to all the other kids who raised theirs later than mine. Ten minutes passed. Class was about to end. I haven't done one problem.

Impatient, I walked up to her for help.

"Sit down!" she shouted, suddenly. "Raise your hand next time like a good Asi~ kid!"

I raised my eyebrows at the word she almost said.

"But~" I started.

"Just sit! Don't talk back!"

The whole class snickered.

Stung, I went back and raised my hand.

She never came. Instead the bell rang and we had to turn in our sheets.

Mine had a name, date, and period number. No problems were solved, just a whole bunch of numbers and scribbles of trying to get it.

I couldn't believe how racist my middle school was.

I day, I skipped school and walked alone to "buy" some perfume in a dangerous street. I knew I had a bad habit of walking and stealing there at night, but where else was I to go? The foster care people didn't care where I was or what I was doing.

As I carried my bags of perfume, I was aware of a huge person in a black coat, brown hat, and huge black boots behind me. I picked up my pace. The distance between us never seemed to be any different. My heels were starting to hurt my feet a lot. Panic made my stomach ache. I wished I wasn't wearing these tight black clothes, I thought as I pulled up my tank, only to show my belly more. The tight black miniskirt made me feel very uncomfortable and they were hard to walk fast in. I panicked more, heart beating faster, as I realized I didn't know where I was going anymore. No one was around but that guy and me.

"Lost?" He grinned, his yellow teeth showing. "You may not be the most threatening, but a Demigod is a Demigod. I knew there was another one around for months, but hey, you forgot to cover your stink with those hideous perfumes!"

Stink? Was all I could think. Hey that rhymes. Well anyway, I was very offended. And hideous perfumes? Excuse moi! And what was that about deli-bread?

"In any case, you look delicious!" He drooled in the creepiest breathy voice, as he grabbed one of my arms.

I shrieked the most piercing shriek I ever shrieked, and threw the bag of perfumes in his face I never saw.

"AHH!" He screamed and his hat fell… revealing…

One eye?

I shrieked again, kicked him in the stomach with all my power that I fell, realized I was wearing a miniskirt, relieved that he was still blinded from the perfume, realized that he didn't even move from that kick and now I think I'm screwed…

He grabbed my arm again, but released it right away, and dropped backward to the floor.

I shrieked.

He yelled.

I shrieked.

He yelled.

"Hi!" Derek said.

I shrieked.

"ANOTHER DEMIGOD?" The one eyed creep growled. "FFFFFUUUU-OOOWWW!"

Derek stabbed him… with a sword?

I shrieked.

"Stop screeching, you brat! Run!" Derek grabbed my arm and dragged me to some smelly horse. Wait, did that horse have wings?

I saw a bright flash of light. No doubt, it's a camera.

I can imagine the headlines now "Great Escape in Dangerous Street! Horses with Wings are Heroes."

"Hold on to me!" Derek yelled, as the horse started flying.

I quickly grabbed on to him, screaming for dear life. I kicked my stupid heels off as I tried to straddle the horse better despite my obvious skirt lift. I hope no more cameras flash. And good thing I wasn't wearing a thong today if they did.

I shut my eyes tight as we flew higher and higher.

I stopped believing in monsters since I was 8.

I stopped believing in unicorns since I was 7.

And I stopped dreaming creepy things since never.

I opened my eyes, and wondered where we were going, and is this a unicorn I was riding on, and why am I even holding on to my worst enemy?

I was going to Camp Half-Blood, the best place in the world before Aphrodite claimed me. I was riding on a Pegasus. And I have forgiven my enemy.

I woke up, shivering. I cursed. Some child of Hypnos must have put sleeping potions in my lemonade, again! Unlike most Demigods, my dreams are either what happened in the past, or dreams that see the future, never what is happening recently. Of course, the future dreams are very vague and just small random events. Like I dreamed that some girls are raiding Camp half-Blood. The Hunters of Artemis came a week later.

Anyway, the room was very empty, until a girl dashed in, but then out, of the room, screaming "BUTCH IS BACK WITH NEWBIES!"

Newbies? I thought. How interesting.

I followed her.

**BUAHAHAHA! First chapter, COMPLETE! And I think I overdid the racism part. Way overdone. You must have been screaming "I GET THE POINT!" **

**Whoops. **

**Anyway, do any of you know if you can edit a story after it's published here on ? Because my other story uhhh… I realized I had like a thousand mistakes in it and I want to change it! **

**Please review! I love them (Even flames! Maybe) even though I never got them from my other story, but that's because it sucked. XD I shall reply to your reviews! **


	2. Aphrodite Bakes Cakes

**OMZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**You guys are the best! I got 3 reviews. I mean THREE reviews! THANK YOU SavvyAgent8345, The7thsun, and ****Intelligen****t Goddess 371****! And I got 2 favs and 3 follows! THANKS, The7thsun for following and the fav! And thanks ttme123 (who's stories are too mature for me to be in its presence) for following and the fav on me generally!**

**OMZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so happy I could… *jumps into banana suit* PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! Heehee Come one, GROUP HUG!**

**Everyone: *backs away***

**XD**

**This one shall not be as strong of T as chapter one. I think. XD But still a T for language. **

**Sorry for the long update. Long story short: Stuff happened. **

**Disclaimer: There are some quotes taken directly from the Heroes of Olympus. I do not own those quotes, or Rick's awesome books. **

Chapter 2: Aphrodite Bakes Cakes! (Not really)

"Newbies!" Everyone seemed to be whispering excitedly in the sea of pumpkin gut orange as I took a step outside. At least 50 kids were outside with pumpkin shirts. I was one of them.

"Excuse me!" I repeated over as I tried to get through the front of the gaps of the crowd. I nearly smacked myself into a huge buff guy and then almost tripped –if I had enough room to trip- over the tiniest girl who was watching the front between everyone's legs.

I don't know why I get so excited to see new campers at Camp Half-Blood. Maybe it's the hope that I can get friends. _Real _friends, I mean- the friends that you can whisper secrets with and crack inside jokes.

As I finally tumbled out of the crowed to the front~

BOOM!

A huge tsunami wave of lake water- something I have only seen Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon could do- drenched me with everyone else. Obviously, a huge wave should mean Percy! I only can only see Percy do this, anyway.

I wiped my eyes, my mascara running, expecting Percy to be fooling around. He was one of the only people who wouldn't give me the stereo typical stares 'cause I'm an Aphrodite girl. Plus, he looked kinda cute especially with Annabeth. He's a hero, too!

I expected to see a boy laughing at the water mess he made in the middle of the lake, but I only saw a chariot bobbing out to the surface of the lake, along with a few dead looking people.

The campers scrambled over to help.

"The blowers!" I yelled to my cabin members if there were any around.

Soon enough, Alie, Jay, Max, Max's twin, Maxine (though we call her Maxie), Taylor, and Colin ran back with me to get the blow dryers. _Aphrodite kids and leaf blowers? _You may laugh. But we like to play with them. Well, and we also like to use them for drying our hair.

We ran back to the lake with as many leaf blowers as we can. Dry, hot air made it feel like the desert. It was a miracle it didn't dry the lake away into a little puddle. I basted air on a dry Hermes kid. It was necessary.

I dipped my head in the lake to wash the make-up out. My perfect curls disappeared and I screamed with laughter as a Demeter kid blow air in my face. For this tiny moment, I completely forgotten about my cool, glamour mean girl mask I always had on. Thankfully, everyone was too busy running around to notice.

I ran happily to the dock to help dry the soaked newbie girl. Her skin bended in craters as the air pressed on her skin. I l giggled as I helped make more holes.

But as I concentrated more on her, I felt a bit uneasy. I mean, she's normal, a brown haired girl with eyes that seem to change colors.

But she had a something strong about her. And she looked a lot like Silena. Like Silena when she considered going to the Titans side for Charlie's sake. A bit guilty and scared, because she wanted him to be safe, but joining the evil wasn't right. In the end…

_No, _I shook my head violently. _Don't think about it. _

It's creepy how this girl shook up my feelings without trying, without knowing me, and not purposely of course 'cause all she did was stand and look like... her. There might be something wrong with me… but somehow I can't shake off this feeling…

"Hey! She's dry now, you can stop!" The guy next to me rolled his eyes. Then he blinked, and started looking closely at me like something was wrong.

_RUN! _I thought. _FOR MY REPUTATION!_

And I dropped the dryer and dashed away.

Hopefully he didn't notice that I was Drew the Aphrodite brat, without make-up.

"YOU GUY'S IT'S A MIRACLE! I think I saw Drew with plain hair and no make-up!" A voice called from behind me.

RUN!

I was inside the cabin before anyone could see me. At least, I hope so.

I peeped out the window to see what was happening. Most of the kids went back to their activities once they found out Percy wasn't there. But I still wanted to go back.

I passed a gossiping bunch in the cabin and I ran into the bathroom that I had installed when I became the senior counselor. No more of those stinky showers in the camper's shower room for the Aphrodite kids. We can use our own, closer, and much less of that smell, bathroom.

I grabbed my make-up bag and reapplied make-up and curled my hair again. I shouldn't have been in the bathroom for more than 5 minutes. You'd think an Aphrodite kid would take years in the bathroom just to comb their hair but we are actually trained and fast. Do you see stage actors go backstage and change slowly into their costumes to change their part? I wouldn't think the audience has the patience to sit in the freezing room all day looking at the red closed curtains because they were waiting for the actress to fix her hair.

I basically skipped back outside just in time to see the newbies looking around. There was a boy with curly dark hair looking at me very intently. Next to him was a guy with blonde hair looking very serious. I don't know how, but I could sense a powerful aura coming from him. It's probably as powerful as Percy's. I couldn't help but look at him to wonder what godly parent he has.

Then there was the brown-haired girl. I pressed my lips. _Don't betray us_, I wanted to tell her. _There are good heroes here. Not like me. _

But how could I say that when I have no proof but my conscious that could be wrong? I must have had a sour look on my face because the girl glared at me. Her eyes looked at me like "Oh, you're _that _type of girl. I know. Just another one of those annoying snooty, stuck up girl as usual" stare.

So I said the stereotypical response that they expected.

"Well, I hope they're worth the trouble."

The curly haired boy snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

_Though you do remind me of mischievous fox_, my mind said.

"No kidding," The blond boy replied. "How about some answers before you start judging us"-

_Please, like you're not judging me right now. It's what they all say. _I thought.

-"like what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?"

_Too many questions! _My mind overloaded.

They both glared at me.

But the girl looked like her mind was somewhere else, scared looking. It looked exactly Luke's, or a person I know more, Silena's look when she was keeping a secret about their betrayal on Camp Half-Blood. Well, maybe it didn't look exactly alike, but deadly close.

"Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew"- She gave me a look that said "stop" –"all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped."

She looked a bit sad, and it was obviously for Percy. It made me want to scream "WHERE ARE YOU PERCY!" But sadly, I don't think he will come out right away.

"Hey," Piper rolled her eyes, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

I gasped. Can't she see that Annabeth was sad? And didn't Annabeth just save her from being stranded in the middle of the desert forever?

"And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?" I blurted, even though her hair didn't look that bad.

She glared at me, and probably was about to slap me. I glared back. _Slap me all you want, but don't get angry at a person who just saved you. _

"Piper, stop." Annabeth looked worried. Good thing she did, because I would have slapped her if she didn't obey Annabeth.

"We need to make our arrivals feel welcome." She gave me the look that said "stop, already!" "We'll assign them each a guide; give them a tour of camp. Hopefully, by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

At that point, I zoned out a bit. I gazed up at the sky and saw a crane flying.

Suddenly, red light blasted from the left of me and Leo's head looked like it was on fire. Hephaestus, I thought as I looked at the hologram of a hammer. And wasn't the crane the sacred animal for Hephaestus?

There was a whole lot of yelping (from Leo) and bickering around, then Jason said "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

How? I stared at him.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth spoke for me.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

Strange, I also noticed Vulcan was the roman name for Hephaestus. Maybe he and the girl must be on to something, perhaps they are working together? A plot against us?

As Will took Leo away, I was staring at Jason's arm. There was something on it. It looked like he was writing cheats for his test or something.

I nudged Annabeth. She understood. She got Jason to hold out his arm, to reveal, something more like a tattoo, with lines. It looked like someone had a bar code and stamped it one him, like just another merchandise to sell.

Annabeth questioned him. He kept saying "I don't know" over and over. Ya right. I was getting suspicious. Perhaps it is time to sweet talk into him.

Annabeth had me to take him to Chiron. It will be my chance to… have a nice chat. I decided to do what people known me most for.

I gently took his arm and placed it in mine, but not too gently as to think he is creepy- though he is- and I flashed him a smile.

"This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's… an interesting guy." I giggled, pretending to… flirt? I glanced at Piper for affect.

I steered him to the house. I looked at him like he was too hot to be true (yuck) but I was just watching his every move. He hesitated a bit when he was looking at the house, but I kept leading him.

"Here we are!" I said gleefully as I watch is kinda panicked face. "The Big House, camp headquarters."

I looked around like he was suppose to run. Maybe he is a spy. This was getting interesting.

"I am _not_ suppose to be here." He said.

I held on him tighter. I wanted to see him with Chiron and see what he thinks of this little weirdo secret guy. He better not be running.

"Oh, please! You're _perfect _here, sweetie. Believe me, I've seen a lot of heroes." I made sure I said the last sentence extra clear, trying to put him off guard. I want to see how he would react.

He glanced at me nervously, and wiggled a bit. "Look, I appreciate-"

"Is it that girl?" I made a pouty face as quick as I can. I can't let him know I'm trying to see if he was an enemy. "Oh please, tell me you are _not_ dating the Dumpster Queen."

"You mean Piper? Ummm…" He looked a bit guilty.

Oh, did I just get a glimpse of his romance life? Well, I _am_ a daughter of Aphrodite, it's not like I want to know about that side of…

Concentrate! I thought. We're not trying to find out what's happening about that!

I rolled my eyes like no way am I'm interested in this. "Let me help you decide, sweetie."-am I saying sweetie too much? I panicked a bit- "You can do better! A guy with your looks and obvious _talent_?" I putted more OMPH! in the word "talent" just to see if he feels like bragging and telling me what he does.

My eyes lingered to the top of his head. I can feel his scary aura on me. What is this guy's parent? Did the Big Three break their promise and we haven't known? I mean…

"Your waiting for a sign," a voice broke my thoughts. "Like what popped over Leo's head."

"What? No!" I squeaked, hoping my blush wasn't showing. "Well… yes. I mean, from what I heard you're pretty powerful, right?" Ahhh what was I saying? No one told me he was powerful! "You're going to be important to camp so I figure your parent will claim you right away! And I'd love to see that! I wanna be with you every step of the way!" YUCK. I'm going to choke myself after this. "So is your dad or mom the god? Please tell me it's not your mom. I would hate it if you were an _Aphrodite_ kid."

I twiddle with my fingers behind my back, hoping I didn't say something weird that will get him suspicious of my suspicion.

"Why?" He asked.

Why? Why? WHY? It echoed through my brain. Think, THINK!

"Then you'd be my half brother, silly! You can't date someone from your own cabin. Yuck!" I blurted, and also thinking "Yuck! This guy drools." I hope he actually doesn't consider dating me…

"But aren't all the gods related?" He asked. "So isn't everyone here your cousin or something?"

His questions sound like he is amusing himself with me. So creepy.

"Aren't you cute! Sweetie,"- another sweetie? I MUST SLAP MYSELF -"the godly side of your family doesn't count except for your parent. So anybody from another cabin-they're fair game."- AHH! Stop talking about this icky stuff!-"So who's your godly parent-mom or dad?"

I have to know this, because if it was his mom, then 100% guarantee he won't be a child of the Big Three.

…

Unless they're bisexual?

In any case, Jason didn't answer, but only look around with a nervous face. I was about to grab him again and drag him inside so he won't run, but the sound of hooves steps stopped me.

"Chiron!" I called out sweetly. "This is Jason! He's totally awesome!"

But my face probably said "Look! I found a little rat! Step on him for me!"

A body of a horse came. Attached to the horse was a Chiron's body. He had curly brown hair and a trimmed beard. He was wearing a shirt I helped design with a couple of campers. The one that said _Worlds Best Centaur_.

And on his face was a frown. He stared at Jason like he just asked to marry Chiron. And the way he answered to that marriage proposal was;

"You should be dead."

When Chiron patted Jason's back with a forced smile to get him in, I stepped eagerly behind, only to be waved back to my cabin. How else am I supposed to know about this guy then? I glared at Chiron. But he ignored it.

I considered spying but I decided better. Seymour the stuffed leopard is awaiting revenge ever since I accidentally threw a tube of lip gloss at him.

I scuttled away to my cabin. As I got there, I stretched and flopped on my bed, thinking. Whoever this Jason guy is, well at least Chiron will figure it out.

Golden light streamed through the windows, bouncing off shiny objects and making the whole Aphrodite cabin light up in dazzling sparkles. The sun must be going down. I yawned and took a peaceful nap.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde-brown hair about my age was stirring very un-professionally at a bowl. The girl was beautiful, and she was in a kitchen filled with cupcakes and cookies.

Was this suppose to be a dream? It is more vivid than my others. And suddenly, I was in the kitchen with the girl.

"Hi Drew!" She smiled. "My, what an imagination you have!" She giggled, as the batter dripped out.

"Who are you?" I grabbed a cupcake for defense.

"How could you not know your own mother?" said the girl.

…

"WHAT?" But your, like… 16!

"Ahhh, just my form here yes, because apparently that's what you consider beautiful. People who bakes cakes and all."

"APHRODITE?" I always thought of her as a grown woman with flowing brown hair and browns eyes wearing red roses and beautiful dresses. But a teen girl who bakes?

Aphrodite knocked down the flour bad with her arm, sending a poof of white dust around her.

"Oh!" She gasped. She didn't look like she bakes.

"Goodness, Drew! Can't you imagine me in a better place! I'm not the best in kitchens!" She tried to find paper towels.

I ate my cupcake in the most disgusting way you could think of.

"Ewww! Drew!" She found some napkins and handed them to me.

"Why after all these years you come to talk to me, now?" I glared at the blonde who put the bowl of batter in the oven and turned the heat on.

"What, dear? Oh, I bide my time wisely. I'm here to talk about the prophecy!"

"The prophecy?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"The first one?"

"No."

"You mean the second one?" I gasped.

"Yup!" She smiled at me like it cleared everything up.

"You mean it already started?"

"Mmm-hmmm, they have come." She peeked at the oven.

"The seven?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Only part of it. Three."

"The newbies, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Are they… dangerous? And what's up with that blonde dude? The girl… looks like she is being… possessed or something!"

"Ahhh, Jason is fine. I think. Lots of stuff happened. And Piper?" She smiled. "I think she can manage well."

"What? That doesn't tell me anything!"

"Piper will be claimed later at the campfire, that I know. Jason, I think he should be fine. Leo is already claimed. Anyway Drew, you will be part of the Great Prophecy."

"Huh?" I felt scared.

"Not now, but I have a feeling you will be part of it. I'm here to tell you, to get ready."

Silence.

"So uhh, mom, who's my dad?"

Aphrodite sighed. "He was a Japanese butler for a rich guy's house. He was so handsome, and he let me in the mansion, serving me the best of the Japanese dishes. He laughed a lot, and told many jokes. Our love was quite strong, but once the master found out, he punished him. Your father was Mori Takada."

I gobbled the story up.

"So where is he now?" I asked quickly, not wanting this story to go away, not wanting this to be just a dream. I need to know.

She sighed again. "Unfortunately, the punishment was cruel, that guy had no mercy. He… passed away before you were born."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, dear. But remember, you have the camp. Everyone here had a terrible past, and some with futures. You are strong. Become a hero someday, Drew."

She smiled, and the oven beeped.

"Oh! And the cake is already done!" She pulled out… a two layered already frosted light blue and decorated beautiful cake?

"Isn't it a beauty?" She complimented on her work. "All the mess and hard work for this! Perhaps worth it! Thanks, Drew! I think I will take up some baking class soon!"

I gaped at the cake.

"See you, honey! I hope you like my present!"

"WHAT? And wait, you have to tell me more!"

"It will all come to you!" She smiled.

The dream faded, and a loud screaming woke me up.

**Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. Review please! The more reviews, the faster I will update! Thanks! **


	3. Lies

**OH MY GODS SO MANY REVIEWS! :O If you don't consider it a lot, well BE QUIET 'cause I do! I made sure I replied to them, except for the ones I can't reply to! So many guests! And you guys spell "more" like "moar"! Does that mean something? Or is Lily just weird? XD **

**Anyway, THANK YOU! Or should I say, Arigato! ;) What? Drew is Japanese! Meaning, ASIAN! Thank you for some of the reviews for the SWAG comment. XD**

**And thanks daughterofplutowazzup for telling me that I got Drew's last name wrong… it's actually Tanaka, not Takada. **

…

***hides under bed***

**Ha! You can't do anything now! Can't get me for all the typos and name whoopsies! And, BOTH TANAKA AND TAKADA ARE JAPANESE NAMES SO NAH NAH NAH BOO BOO I'M STICKING WITH TAKADA AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOO BAD. Pretend it says Tanaka!**

**Can't do anything, can you now? **

***hits head on bed* Owww…**

**Disclaimer: Some quotes here are taken directly from 'The Lost Hero'. I don't own those quotes, nor do I own any of Rick's books.**

* * *

Ch3: Lies

It isn't everyday you wake up to a warm aroma of cakes surrounding every inch of your room with a sign hanging around saying, "Love, your mom."

Aphrodite. Thanks for the cakes.

"Oh my gods, Drew!" Tiana, a long blonde curly haired and brown eyed girl gasped. "I was just going to wake you up for campfire but uhh…" she nervously gestured at all the cake. "They just suddenly appeared!"

She giggled timidly, afraid of what I was going to do.

I shot straight up. Tiana got frightened and scuttled away, eyeing the cream yellow frosted cupcakes decorated with silver, shiny frosting beads.

Cakes were being sampled by everyone. There were even a few massive wedding cakes here.

"For dazzling Aphro's!" A brown haired boy vociferated. He devoured a tray of cookies.

"But Lacy! I'm on a diet!"

"This cake is too pretty to touch!"

"Dare me to jump in?"

"There has to be some love potion in this one…"

"Is this a prank?"

Chatter filled the cabin. Buttery warm light glowed in the pink room.

In any case, this is not the important part. Long story short, Ares kids and Hermes kids raided our cabin and pretty soon the cakes were gone.

I shooed them intruders away, and called to my cabin.

"Come on, Cabin 10! Campfire."

I never really cared about the order of how they came out. We went out in little clumps and back in however we want.

I was anxious to get there. I kept thinking about what Aphrodite said. Something about me being in the part of the prophecy. I don't know if I'm supposed to be part of the seven or something. It's starting now, she had said, and three will go on the quest.

I remembered when I was younger; I always wanted to go out on a quest. I wished to be in a prophecy, to be someone important. At least do some good in my life. But now? I realized if I did anything wrong, blame would be put on me. I never met any high expectations, which racist teachers in my school already found out. But their expectation's consequences were microscopic compared to what happens when I fail a quest, or doing my duty.

Tonight, the golden fire and cheery mood was the opposite of my nervous and serious one. I scanned the crowd nervously, watching Piper looking obviously surprised and out of place as she watched the fire.

While everyone else sung the campfire songs and chatter, I listened to some of the Aphrodite gossip.

"Did you hear that she wanted to be a child of Athena?" A Tiana giggled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, that newbie. Piper." She told me.

"Ha, not everyone gets what they want." I rolled my eyes, remembering I wanted to be one too when I was younger.

"She's obviously in love with Jason." Austin smirked at me. "You have some competition."

The girls giggled.

I didn't tell them I thought Jason was a weirdo.

Soon enough, the silly campfire songs and chatter ended and Chiron made a speech, while plucking marshmallows off his spear. I was too bothered to remember what he said, but it had something to do with us being alive I think.

The Ares section asked about capture the flag. I felt like screaming we had more important matters than that game. They talked about the dragon being loose. Then finally, Annabeth started talking. Attention turned to her.

"I didn't find Percy," Annabeth annunciated. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon as I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis-everyone's out looking. We will find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

At the sound of that, I suddenly felt like I was supposed to be speaking.

"It's the Great Prophecy, right?" I announced, my stomach twisting in knots. I wasn't really an experience leader like Annabeth, and speaking in public made me shake. And when everyone's eyes were turned on to me, I knew I was screwed. I stood up shakily, hoping I won't fall, and observed the crowed. Their faces were partially glowed in the fire light, and they looked spooky. I totally forgot what I was going to say.

"Drew?" Annabeth asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _come on!_" I fumbled, trying to sound as smart as Annabeth. "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sent you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

I smiled awkwardly for effect, searching for Rachel in the crowd of orange and dark completely silent faces. I spotted a particular red dead in the crowed.

"Well?" I called, not know what else to do. "You're the oracle. Has it started or not?"

She stood up calmly with such profession and ease that I felt like a chicken looking at her.

"Yes," she said like a lawyer. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

There was a huge ruckus. I sank slowly black down with the crowd_. Phew!_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

After I regained my nerves and the things became calmer, Rachel started the prophecy.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. _

_To storm or fire the world must fall-"_

There was a loud shuffling noise. A blonde dude, Jason was standing with the eyes of a zombie.

He started talking gibberish. Or at least I thought so. Then I realized it sounded a lot like Latin. I never learned much Latin, so I didn't know what he just said.

But Rachel did. "You just… finished the prophecy," she stuttered.

I gasped, a bit too loudly."So Jason was spying on us all this time?"

A few people looked at me weirdly. My face turned red. I didn't mean to say that… but at least Rachel or many others seemed to hear. I turned to the front just in time to see Jason talking.

"I know those lines." He was saying. "I don't know how, but I _know_ the prophecy."

WEIRDO! I thought. But what came out of my mouth was;

"In Latin, no less," I said dreamily, making sure the people beside me listened so they won't think I'm actually plotting. "Handsome _and _smart!" I squealed like a fan girl.

Then I noticed I must have said that a bit _too _loudly, for everyone was staring at me. Behind, I heard girlish giggles. I quickly became interested at a pebble beside me. It was gray.

Rachel kept on talking. A few words stood out. "Prophecy…now…Drew said….weird stuff…seven demigods…some are here. Some are not."

I was paralyzed in fear as I listened to these words.

Suddenly and loud snort from beside me nearly made me jump above the rows of people in front and into the fire.

"I'm here! Oh… were you calling role?" Clovis half yawned half mooed.

"Go back to sleep, Clovis!" someone yelled, which he happily did. We laughed.

Rachel kept on talking. I didn't want to listen, but as usual, I heard certain words. "First Great prophecy… the second Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

"Or worse" Chiron just had to add.

I shivered. I didn't want to think of the probably suicidal thing I was going to do. I tried to think of something else to do, until the time came.

"What we do know," Rachel said, "is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

I was stunned. That happened? When? I looked behind me in bewilderment. My cabin members were shrieking.

Rachel talked about what happened to Piper, Leo and Jason. I felt a bit guilty, but my guilt was not strong enough to cover up my suspicion of Piper and Jason. Well, maybe Jason_ is _fine, I remembered Aphrodite told me. But I was still not totally convinced.

And I couldn't resist mimicking how Piper would have fainted in Hera's cabin. My cabin members giggled nervously. It was not a genuine giggle, because after I learned that once you act like a popular girl, no one is your 'real' friend. They use you for their fame.

"Jason," Rachel said, after her story. "Do you remember your last name?"

He shook his head.

"We'll call you Jason, then," she replied. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest."

I stared at him, wondering what he will say, narrowing my eyes.

He nodded and agreed.

"You must save Hera to prevent the evil," Rachel gave him the details. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

What a short time! Can't it be a bit longer? And evil kings? I felt like shrinking away in a tiny gumball. But then I would be eaten. So I didn't.

"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth said. "If the gods don't already know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

"The winter solstice," Chiron added, "is the also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic, older than the gods. It's the day when things stir."

I imagined an evil being stirring batter to make cake. I wish it was something like that. But I feel worst and worst as they kept talking.

I turned my attention back to the front.

"- Jason has been chosen to lead the quest, so"

WHAT? Lead?

The Ares cabin grumbled in agreement to my silent anger.

"He has been claimed," Chiron said. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

I glared at Jason. Who was this guy? He's so mysterious and harder to understand than the Oracle.

Piper did some weird movements with her fingers and Jason nodded at her. He grabbed a gold-ish coin from his pocket and flipped it in the air, it shimmered as it fell, and he caught it.

Wait, I blinked again. In his hand was a… spear?

I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I needed glasses. But the gasps around me told me it was true.

Annabeth told Jason she thought he had a sword.

He explained, and I was surprised. TWO weapons in that little coin. Matters what it lands on.

There was yelling and whispering, then suddenly Jason told Rachel and Annabeth to back away.

He pointed his weapon to the sky, then bright electric blue lightning flashed. A big crackle followed immediately by a BOOM! surprised me so bad, my skin nearly jumped away. But that would have been disgusting, so it didn't. The smell of burned stuff filled my nostrils. A log clothed with dancing flames was next to Clovis, with me on the other side of him. Clovis snoozed.

I absentmindedly dusted off my shoes, which were covered in ashes. It was now obvious Jason was the son of that Zeus god. How could we have not known about him, though? I caught Piper's face in a grin, as if she knows all about it. What a creepy couple.

Annabeth questioned Chiron about how we could have not known about him sooner? Long ago, the Big Three swore not to ever have children. And the last great prophecy that came true, we should have known about him.

There was silence. Obvioulsy, Chiron knows, but he must have one of those Pinkie Promises with the mighty gods to keep that a secret.

Here we are, a mysterious powerful guy we don't know going to save the world for us. When there is a quest, there is a prophecy.

I dashed to the side of the amphitheater and grabbed the little three legged stool. I hurried back, almost tripping into the camp fire, and settled the stool under Rachel's bottom.

Rachel did her Oracle face, which was to have snaky green eyes and with green vapor coming out of her mouth.

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giant's revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

My eyes widened, thinking about the prophecy. My heart raced with excitement, but also with fear. The phrase "The forge and dove shall break the cage" repeated through by brain. "dove, dove, dove" it says, as if they were calling me.

I could not have anyone take my chance. Two people are going on the quest with him, and he is obviously going to pick that traitor girl and the other boy. I don't know about the Hephaestus boy, but I don't like that girl at all.

"Is that normal?" A voice asked. I glanced up at Piper. "I mean… does she spew green smoke a lot?"

That was all she was worrying about?

"Gods, you're dense!" I blurted. "She just issued a prophecy- Jason's prophecy"-I glance a dreamy look at him-"to save Hera! Why don't you just~"

"Drew," Annabeth snapped at me. "Piper asked a fair question."-

_She did_? I thought. _About spewing green smoke?_

"Something about that prophecy _definitely_ isn't normal." She added. "Of breaking Hera's cage unleashed her rage and causes a bunch of death… why would we free her? It might be a trap!"

She kept on going about Hera being a bad goddess and we shouldn't be giving her candy or something. Other camper's fought, deciding if we should give Hera candy. Ok fine, it wasn't about candy but it sounded like they rather be crushed by an evil force- whatever that is- and not take a chance to stop the evil by freeing Hera.

Then Annabeth and Chiron were fussing over something. From the way they were talking, it did not sound nice. Like the quest was going to be really bad.

After a few awkward moments of silence, it was time for Jason to start picking his companions. Many of us suggested Annabeth, but she was going to find Percy. Besides, she didn't like Hera.

"It's all connected!" a girl shouted, the Piper girl. "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, you boyfriends disappearance-it's all connected."

I was shocked. How could I have not seen it earlier? And wait, how would she know? Is she keeping something from us?

"How?" I demanded. "If you're so smart, how?"

Piper didn't answer.

Annabeth comforted her. But I could help but to glare at Piper, as if I could grab answers from her just by glaring.

Jason was first picking the forge, meaning Hephaestus. Leo had an idea for an air transportation, 'cause in the prophecy they told us to "beware the earth". Leo was in as long as he had a ride. I realized how confident in Jason was in his leadership skills. He seems like a natural. And that was scary.

Nyssa, a Hephaestus girl was warning Leo about the hardship and all that. I watch silently as Leo hesitated a bit in fear, but then says "Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this!"

I watch as he smiles, a show smile for the crowd I could tell.

Annabeth smiled, "Then Jason, you only need to choose the third quest member. The dove~"

I jumped to my feet. "Oh, absolutely!" I flashed a smile, a smile probably equal to Leo's fake one. "The dove is Aphrodite!" I explained. "Everybody knows that! I am totally yours." I gave him a flirty wink, though in my mind I was vomiting.

"No." Piper glared at me.

"Oh please, Dumpster girl. Back off." I glared back.

"I had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this."

"Anyone can have a vision. You were just at the right place at the right time." I turned to face Jason in some dramatic way. I made my voice sound more convincing, richer, in other words, charmspeaking. "Look, fighting is fine, I suppose. And people who build things…" I tried my best to look at Leo in some kind of bad way. "Well, I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty. But you need charm on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."

With those words, I felt like I have charmspoken myself. It gave me more energy.

I smiled with more confidence.

"Well…" Annabeth started. "Given the wording of the prophecy…"

"No!" Piper had a death glare. Her voice was suddenly stronger. "I'm supposed to go."

People started to nod.

How? I glared. And my reasoning is even better than hers. I could not believe it.

"Get over it!" I snapped. "What can Piper do?"

No one answered.

Have I won?

"Well," I said. "I guess that settles it."

But I felt something wrong. I remembered something what Aphrodite had told me last night.

A gasped startled me. I turned to see…

Piper, in a beautiful white, in a Greek goddess style dress. She glowed in red. Her arms gleamed gold as they reflect the firelight. Her necklace twinkled, and her hair was suddenly long with gold braided ribbons.

_"Piper will be claimed later at the campfire, that I know." _Aphrodite had told me.

"No!" I shrieked. "Not possible!"

How could I have been so stupid?

I watch as people stared at her. I listened to Jason saying "Beautiful! Piper, you're a knockout!" And I listened to people comment on her to their buddies.

I just stared in shock. I had failed to be in this quest.

Chiron announced her daughter of Aphrodite.

I remembered a while back when I was claimed.

*flashback*

_Derek was in so much trouble once Chiron found he was sneaking out at night. But he let him had it easier, for he saved me._

_Since it was about 9:30, campers were getting ready for bed. They took me to the Hermes cabin to sleep. I was so exhausted._

_People were rushing about. A boy named Sam told me I was a demigod. He showed me around camp and gave me a T-shirt and regular shorts. I washed off my make-up and checked out the camp. _

_Everyone was nice, well some as close as they can to be nice to me. I was happy. I belonged here. I tried archery. I skipped the lava rock 'cause it was a bit scary. I played volleyball even though I sucked. But that was all right. They laughed _**with**_ me as I fell. They cracked up jokes about how bad they were when they first were here. It sounded cool to beat up evil monsters. A bit scary, but cool. They told me we were __**together **__with this. _

_They told me I could be a child of Athena. I wanted to be Athena's child. It sounded awesome to be a child of someone really smart. _

_I almost forgot my past life of bullies and my force to change into a snobby bitch. _

_Almost._

_The stars were out now. They twinkled, and a girl named Lizzie told me she was a constellation freak. We laughed and she showed me the constellations. _

_We walked together towards the campfire. There were so many kids there, laughing. We sung silly campfire songs. _

_Then they made me stand up so they can introduce me. Just as I stood up they gasped, and laughed. I laughed with them, but stopped when some pointed at me. I looked at myself. _

_I was suddenly in a dress. It was mostly black. The straps were 2 fingers of width on my shoulders. The black dress stopped just above the knees. There was a red bow that started at the top of the dress and the long ribbon with the width of a full hand and the length is almost the length of the dress itself. A thick silver ribbon was wrapped around the dress and tied in the back in a neat bow. I was in black heels with a silver rose on each. _

"_Halloween, yet?" A guy called out._

_They laughed. But this time, they laughed __**at**__ me. Everyone. But the Aphrodite girls were squealing though, and the Aphrodite boys just smirked at me. _

_I ran. I almost tripped, because of the heels, but I stumbled upon a cabin, and it was just the cabin I needed. _

_The Aphrodite cabin. _

_It was empty of course, and I dashed to a full body mirror._

_I gasped. I had the best make-up. Dark red lips, and my hair was curled. The bangs were moved to the side. I was wearing a witch hat with a red rose on it. My eyes has just the right amount of eyeliner. _

_I was… a.._

Barbie_ witch? _

_An Asian Barbie witch to be more precise. _

_I eased myself out of the cabin. A bunch of kids with smirks were coming. They were the Aphrodite._

"_Welcome home, Barbie doll." A girl giggled. _

_My cabin and the whole camp expected me to be a Barbie doll just like them and our mom. Or else I won't be accepted in this cabin. _No one would accept you any other way_, they tell me. _You won't have friends; you will be alone forever. You will be bullied and made fun of.

_So I did. I turned right back into a snobby bitch like I was in 6__th__ grade. _

_So why do I still don't have friends? Why am I still alone? Why am I still made fun of?_

_*flashback end*_

* * *

**Ahhh, to be honest, I think this was the most boring chapter to make. I mean, before the flashback, mostly I'm basically plagiarizing Rick's stuff because I don't know what else to do! I'm trying to stick with his plot and not ruin it, but at the same time I must be creative. Kinda hard to do. But don't worry, the later chapters will not be so copied and you basically knowing the whole thing. Rick didn't tell us what Drew was doing while Piper, Jason and Leo were on their quest! HORRAY! **

**Review please! I shall reply to them, unless you do not have a Fanfiction because I can't reply to those! The more reviews, the faster I update! Thanks! **


	4. Filler: NOOO! GUMBALLS!

**Note: This is sort of a filler chapter. **

**Wassup? Sorry my wonderful reviewers and readers, but I have been going through a major writer's block and I'm trying to think up of stuff. Then, when I did come up with stuff (mostly rants), my parents grounded me for life AGAIN. Meaning, I only get 1 hour computer time IF I'm good and all that. Bad parenting and grounding kids for life just cause they woke up at 9:30 in the morning isn't exactly right… And once I get into school, I won't be able to update once a week anymore cause of all the HW, too. **

**Anyway, I was so bored in my room just sleeping on the bed all day (It seems like it's the only thing they let me do, they ground me for waking up late, but then encourages me to sleep all day cause they won't let me out of the house) so I wrote some ideas in my notebook. Enjoy!**

**Warning: May contain immature content. If you have any allergies to immaturity please stop reading now. Also, this product might contain a slightest yaoi. Though this piece doesn't contain any mature content, if you have bad allergies to tiny yaoi, please stop reading this product right away. **

Ch4: NOOOOOOOOOOO! GUMBALLS!

I woke up shivering.

Creepy stupid nightmare of Piper taking over the cabin. I shivered. Dang it, it's probably going to come true. 'Cause they all feakin' do.

I sighed. It's still dark… 4:00 in the morning… I cuddled my blanket and rubbed my cheek on it. It smelled like a blanket. I closed my eyes and went back to s~

"I'M BORED. NO ONE HAS FRESH DONUTS. LET ME SLEEP."

A loud annoying high pitched tattle-tale voice echoed through my ear.

What the drunken carrots with a side of Hephaestus?

I glance at the clock. It is still 4:01 in the morning. I sighed, since there was no more noise and fell back to sl~

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ICECREAM REVOLUTION! GIVE ME DONUTS!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

I wrinkled my eyebrows in furry. Stupid girl. I burrowed deeper into the blankets. I felt so warm. I rested my brain and started to fall in slee~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DONUT ROLLING CONTESTS IN THE OLYMPICS?"

…

What the Ares cupcakes?

I snapped in anger.

"BAGELS ARE FAKE DONUTS!"

That's it.

I jumped out of bed and landed on the…

Suddenly, my butt slammed on the floor like they had a magnetic connection.

What the fudge nuggets?

I snatched something round under my butt. It was a red gumball. I narrowed my eyes at the gumball as though I could somehow make this thing disappear. When nothing happened, I actually tried to squish it with my finger powers. Still nothing happened. Except now my fingers are now sore and red. Then I saw something blue to my right. I gasped in horror.

Gumballs in all different colors were lying innocently on the floor. Well, one gumball had a greedy face on it, so it didn't look that innocent.

I already had a nightmare of that creepy Piper taking over the cabin. Why do I need annoying girlish screams over donuts and gumballs littering the cabin? My butt is sore and a gumball nearly got stuck in my butt crack. I need to see what the heck was going on.

I made my way to the cabin door.

"MITCHELL HAS A SACK OF BALLS!"

What the…

WHAM!

The door suddenly opened and smacked in hard in the face. I cursed loudly with words quite dirty I'm sure Aphrodite has some deodorant soap to spare. For my mouth. I heard a sound like a bunch of marbles being dropped on the floor.

"Oh noes, Mitchell dropped his balls!"

"SHUT THE~" I growled at the girly voice. But before I could say more, MY EYES! They are deceiving me…

"Hey Mitchell, can I suck one of your balls? They look tempting."

Silence.

A cricket chirped.

"MITCHEL HOWARD!" I yelled at him like I was a mom scolding her teenage son. "IN THE NAME OF DEMETER'S YAMS ARE YOU DOING?"

Mitchell gulped, his face turning as red as Demeter's tomatoes and mumbled. "The Stolls."

"Ehehehehe! It's ok, Mitchie-kun!" The girly voice giggled. He leaned over the "Mitchie-kun" and batted his eyelashes.

TYPO! You may say. You mean, "she" and "her?

Not really.

Mitchell's face turned as purple as Demeter's eggplants.

Then, they boy (with the girly voice) did the Justin Bieber hair flip.

GAHHHHHHHHH! What is with this~

"FORBIDDEN LOVE!" A squeaky girl with long black hair and a bunch of freckles squealed. But the boy's squeals made hers sound like a man.

"Lily!" The boy blushed a strawberry color. "I am not in love with him!"

"AWWW! But come on Lester!" She shook her fists. "Look, isn't this the Aphrodite cabin? And Aphrodite equals LOVE! THIS IS DESTINY! CONFESS!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Mitchell scooping up his GUMballs as fast as he can and stuffing them back into the sack.

"CAUSE I'M A MAN!" A voice that sounded impossibly-low-after-all-that-squeaking boomed.

"Butch!" Lily squealed.

"Butch!" Lester squealed higher.

"Dude, what are you two doing in the un-manly Aphrodite cabin?" Butch scolded at them.

"Hey!" I just felt like interjecting. "Aren't you Butch from the Iris cabin?"

Apparently that was his sore spot.

"Ya? Problem, dudette?" He scowled.

"Oh nothing!" I rushed. "Iris... rainbows… uhhh… totally manly!"

"I hate it when they say that." He did not look amused.

"HE LIKES MY LITTLE PONIES!" Lily squealed.

"AND PEGASUSES!" Lester squealed higher.

"It's pegasi!" Mitchell suddenly was interested in the conversation.

"AND PONIES AND PEGASUSES ARE THE SAME THING!" Lily screeched.

"It's pegasi!" Mitchell repeated.

Lily and Lester said Pegasuses funny. Like Pea-gas-sus-es.

"I do not!" Butch said.

"Yes you do! You can't lie!" Lester had on his tattle tale voice.

"Ya! I like big butts and I cannot lie! You~" Lily started

"That song is old!" I snapped.

"NOOOOOOOO! GUMBALLS!" Mitchel yelled as a ton of gumballs fell dropped out of the bag, making loud noises.

Please let this be a dream. I put my forehead on the wall.

"DREW IS MAKING OUT WITH THE WALL!" Lily announced.

"AM NOT! And how do you know my name?" I yelled back.

"How desperate…" Mitchell said.

"AND YOU!" I grabbed a tuff of Mitchell's hair as he tries to run away. "ALREADY PUSHED YOUR LUCK. GARBAGE PATROL FOR TODAY."

"Don't touch my Mitchie-kun!" Lester tugged on my black shirt.

"IMMA MAN!"

"FORBIDDEN LOOOVVVEE~!"

"NOOO! GUMBALLS!"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence.

Someone cleared their throat.

We looked up. About a dozen girls and boys in their PJ's were staring with I-is-not-amused faces.

Were we too loud?

Perhapes.

"Sorry!" I apologized to my cabin mates.

"REAL MEN DON'T~!"

"Shut up, Butch." I hissed.

"Drew," Lacy yawned. "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"Blame it on Mitchell!" I scowled at her. "He's the one with~"

"THE SACK OF BALLS!" Lily finished.

"MITCHELL IS HOT!" Lester squeaked.

…

"Ok, Butch and~"

"Just call us the awesome pegasus lovely rulers of squishy toy pigs and tea bags of the toe nail!" Lily said.

"Or the Iris group." Lester stated.

"REAL MEN SPARKLE WITH~!"

"Ok, ok!" I waved my hands. I didn't need any more of this nonsense.

"Oh, I meant awesome SPARKLY pegasus lovely rulers of squishy toy pigs and tea bags of the toe nail!" Lily blabbered.

"Or the Iris group." Lester stated again.

I glared at them both.

"Goodbye." Lily said.

And off they went.

I heard Lily's voice yelling "DREW IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND!"

Oh gods.

Suddenly, I heard a bunch of things dropped.

"NOOOO! GUMBALLS!" Mitchell yelled again.

"Please be quiet!" I snapped.

"That's mean, Drew!" Lacy glared at me. "Just because he told you that Piper isn't so bad doesn't mean you have to torture him!"

"What? How am I torturing him? What did I do?"

"Look! The gumballs, DUH!"

"I don't have anything to do with the gumballs!"

She rolled her eyes like _ya right_.

What could I be doing with gumballs? What's this girl's problem?

o~*~*~*~*~o

After Mitchell finally gather his gumballs and stuck them under his bed, we finally could go to sleep. As I walked to my bed, I noticed something snoring softly. It was the new girl, Piper. She was still fast asleep. How can anyone sleep with all the yelling and gumball dropping, I don't know.

I slid into my bed, but I couldn't fall back to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking and smiling to myself about what happened by the cabin doorway earlier. Even though it just happened a few minutes ago, I felt like this was one of the good times in my life. In fact, this was the best time of my life, after Silena died.

Am I desperate? Unfortunately.

Immediately I remembered the sleeping Piper and how Piper was going to threaten me out of being the senior counselor. It had something to with a knife. Piper and Silena seemed so much alike.

I sighed, remembering Aphrodite telling me somehow I was somehow supposed to be in the prophecy. I doubt that. Then again, it did say seven, and Piper, Leo and Jason is only three. But what can an Aphrodite girl with no proper weapon do? Dance?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gumballs dropping.

"NOOOO! GUMBALLS!"

**Short chapter, and most of it is the authors note! XD Sorry, I had a lot of random things going in my mind... **

**Tell me how ya like it! ;) PEGASUS POOP, less than 15 minutes until this computer shuts down! D: **


End file.
